Birthday tortures
by twilightloverxxx
Summary: its bella's birthday, and the cullens are taking her out for the 'day', but on the car ride down there with Alice, bella will have to deal with a week of torture!
1. car ride

**sorry its such a short chapter, it was late and i was bored!**

**so, bella is 18 and the cullens decide to take her out but she doesnt know where. her and alice are on there way to the airport when bella's problems start with alice. but what does alice have in store for her?**

**I do not own Twilight, New moon or Eclipse or their characters (sniff sniff)...**

**...T****herefore i am not Stephenie (burst out crying)**

Bpov

"can somebody tell me where we are going please!?" I was getting uncomfortable now. It was my 18th birthday and the Cullens had decided, with persuasion from Alice, to take me out for the day to celebrate. But where were they taking me? I got calls from Charlie and Renee, because I was staying at the Cullens, and they didn't know where the house was.

"Alice…c'mon! just tell me!"

"Bella, will you just stop complaining and be patient!" Alice tried to hold her face together, but burst out into hysterics for reasons I didn't know. "Omg! This is going to be one hell of a day!" she twisted back into her seat and calmed herself.

"where are the others?" there was only Alice and I in the car.

"they're going to meet us there"

"define _there_" I tried pushing her into slipping out where we were headed.

"nope. I don't think so!"

Dam, she really was smart! We sped along the main road, and around a roundabout. Then I saw the cursed sign.

"ALICE!" now I was fuming, and that made her jump!

"what?" she sounded so sweet and innocent.

"why are we going to the airport?"

"you'll see sooner or later!"

"don't play games with me Alice!"

"ok, ok. It was Emmett's idea that we take you somewhere different for once" I stared at her through narrowed eyes, trying to get more out of her. She got the point. "well…I did do some persuading. But only a little! Honest!"

"yes Alice alright, don't hurt yourself!" I tried to sound a little calmer, but the anxiety filled my voice.

"Bella, what are you like on rollercoaster's?"

"you don't want to know, and _why_?!" she didn't answer that. So I dropped it.

Where ever we were going, it wasn't going to be fun for one of us. I tried to make convocation.

"how on earth did you get Edward to go with the others. He usually refuses?" how could I forget that. To my surprise, she burst out into a fit of laughter. So much that she dropped the steering wheel, and we came to a stop at the edge of the road.

"you should have been awake this morning! We called him down, and when he got to the bottom of the stairs, Emmett and Jasper jumped him" she was so badly in hysterics now, that she couldn't talk.

…five minutes later…

"ok, I'm ok" she took in a deep breath.

"well…"

"hmm? Oh right! So, Emmett and Jasper wrestled him outside and then they chucked him into the jeep. Emmett held him down while Jasper drove him to the airport, and that's all we know"

"so why couldn't he come with us?"

"he didn't want you to go. You know what he's like, to overprotective!"

"and what about the others, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle?"

"oh they went this morning so they could set up the rooms with the luggage"

"so that's where all my stuff went"

"EXCUSE ME!" Alice made my face turn completely white for once!

"what did I say?"

"those clothes aren't _stuff_!" she spat the word. "they were from all the classic designers, and were my favourites on you!"

"well I am so terribly sorry for offending you dear sister!"

"so you should be!" she faced the road again and the car was racing again. I saw that I was off the hook because that little smile appeared on her pixy like face. Or is that…oh no! that was no smile that was the sign that she had it in for me. Really had it in!

**well here's the first chapter.**

**I'll try to update soon but computer keeps crashing on me.**

**thanks you guys!!**

**xxxxx**


	2. plane ride

Bpov

The rest of the car ride, I decided it best to keep my mouth shut. Alice already had it in for me, and I didn't want to push it any further.

"Here we are!" Alice parked right next to security gate. Where ever we were going, she obviously couldn't take her Porsche with her! We got out of the car, and headed over to the check-in.

"erm…Alice, if we are going for a day trip, why are we flying?" now I was worried.

"we're not going for a day silly! We're going for a week" she said it as if I was stupid.

"What? I told Charlie I was going for a day trip!"

"don't worry, I filled Charlie in on all the details. He seemed fine with it" she really knew how to take me by surprise. At that point the phone rang, and it was in Alice's hand in a flash.

"hello, where are you?" I could here the voice on the other line. It was Emmett, and he sounded happy about something.

"you didn't!?" Alice seemed appalled, but amused at the same time.

"ok then, we'll see you there" she hung up and turned to face me.

"come on, we're gonna miss our flight!"

"where are the others? I thought we were meeting them here?" confusion swept over me.

"we were, but things have changed. Come on!" I could tell she was getting agitated, so I dropped it for when we were on the plane.

20 minutes later, when we had booked tickets for some place and Alice had had some argument with the flight attendant about us not being in first class, we were onboard and taking off. That's when I decided to ambush her.

"so…"

"so what?" that took her off guard.

"where were the others, and why didn't we meet them at the airport?" I tried to make myself sound serious, but something made her try and compose a laugh.

"well, if you must know, they already boarded" she was going to make me push.

"and…"

"ok. Edward refused to board the plane, so, somehow, they managed to put him in the storage section underneath" that done it!

"WHAT!? YOU KIDNAP ME _AND _EDWARD!" I was getting stressed.

"Bella, calm down, he's fine!" she tried to put me back into my seat. It was a good thing that we were the only people in first class. I sat down and pulled my phone that Edward had brought me out of my bag. Alice called over an attendant.

"do you mine if my friend here uses her phone to call her father in Florida? You see we're going over there for a surprise, and want to make sure he doesn't leave the house" the attendant was male, and while listening to Alice, tried to keep his mouth shut. He agreed, but by that time, I was already dialling Edwards number.

Apov

She is really freaking out now. Well I hope that she'll forgive me, because this week is meant to be fun, and not about holding grudges! Well…saying that, she _is_ going to pay for that remark about my lovely clothes!

"WHAT!? YOU KIDNAP ME _AND _EDWARD!" Wow! I had never seen Bella get so mad! She was getting stressed out of her head. I could see her getting the phone out of her bag. I wasn't sure if you could use phones on aeroplanes, so I called over an assistant to ask. I made it up on the spot about the reasons why, and acted all cute so he would let me get my way…hehehe!

Bpov

I hit the call button once I had the number right. It only rung twice.

"WHAT!?" Edwards voice boomed down the other end of the phone. Yep…he was mad.

"Edward, its me" that calmed him…a little.

"Oh!" he was surprised to here _my _voice. "I'm so sorry Bella, did Alice get you too?" he sounded upset.

"yes, she did. Can I just ask…what part of the plane are you in?"

"in the luggage holder under the plane!" he was getting mad.

"how did they get you in there?"

"when the workers were checking if there was any more luggage to be stored, Emmett through me in, and by the time I had recovered from my heard hitting the inside edge of the plane, the hatch was shut" I was going to kill Emmett, maybe Jasper. "what did Alice do to you? I swear, if she…" I cut him off.

"no, she was much less…forceful, then the others. But she's still not telling me where we are going. Do you know?" I was sure that Edward would tell me.

"Oh God…this is not going to be a fun week"

"why, where are we going?"

He was about to say something, but the phone cut off. Wait a minute…where was the phone? I looked around the floor trying to find out if I had dropped it, but as I looked at Alice, I found the phone in her lap…broken in half.

"Alice! What was that for?"

"this is a surprise Bella! I want to see your face when you find out!" she really wasn't going to tell me, was she?

"fine! How long have we got left to land?" I tried to sound angry.

"three hours. Why?"

"I'm going to get some sleep" I really was tired. Alice woke me up at 3:00am, and after I had a shower and something to eat, she chucked me in her car. I didn't realise the time, so I didn't sleep.

"we will arrive at 7:30am, so you have plenty of time" I drifted off to sleep. I dreamed of Edward beating the dead-life out of Emmett and Jasper when we arrived at where ever we were going.

I only had two hours sleep, but that gave me enough time when I woke up to get some food. I just had some toast, but that was enough to capture Alice's attention, but it didn't bother me now, I had grown accustomed to the Cullen's eyeing me and my food.

Epov

"WHAT!?" If I heard Emmett's voice I was going to freak out!

"Edward, its me" Wow, that was…unexpected! To hear my Bella's voice sent a few calmness waves through me.

"Oh!" what else could I say? "I'm so sorry Bella, did Alice get you too?" _I am going to kill Alice! _was all I thought

"yes, she did. Can I just ask…what part of the plane are you in?"

"in the luggage holder under the plane!"

"how did they get you in there?"

"when the workers were checking if there was any more luggage to be stored, Emmett through me in, and by the time I had recovered from my heard hitting the inside edge of the plane, the hatch was shut" when I get out of here, Emmett and Jasper had better hope that there speed hadn't slowed on that plane ride, because they were going to need it! "what did Alice do to you? I swear, if she…"

She had cut me off.

"no, she was much less…forceful, then the others. But she's still not telling me where we are going. Do you know?" Uh oh!

"Oh God…this is not going to be a fun week"

"why, where are we going?"

"we're…" I trailed off. The phone cut out on the other end. I'll bet it was Alice. She had better have her speed up to scratch as well!

**so here we go, another chapter. i need some reviews if i'm going to add any more chapters!  
well...i'll add some more anyway, but i need some to keep me going!!**

Thanxing you!!

**xxx**


	3. trouble starts

Bpov

When we left the plane, we headed to a garage just outside of the airport. Alice unlocked the enormous padlock and walked inside. I followed soon after.

"Alice, long is it going to take to get to the hotel?" I didn't feel to well. The plane's air-con must have broken or something because it was sweltering in there.

"not long Bell's, but you wont get hot sitting in here! Trust me!" how could you not!

She pulled a large sheet off something in the middle of the room.

"here you go, jump in!" I had never seen such a car! A black…_sports car_?

"erm…Alice, what type of car is this?"

"It's an ABT R8!" yh, ok, that does nothing for me. What I would like to know is how you opened the door. Alice must have seen what I was wondering because she pushed a button on the keys and the door automatically flew open. I had to admit that I was slightly scared for some unknown reason.

While I climbed in, Alice was round the car and in the drivers seat.

"how do you close the door?"

She pushed another button near the steering wheel, and the door closed. I was glad that there was normal seat belts though!

We crept out of the garage, then Alice got out of the car to lock it back up again. When she returned to the car we sped away from the garage, and onto the road. She had the roof down so I didn't get to overheated.

We didn't really say much. I was trying to give her the silent treatment, but every time something different caught my eye, she would go into its history, and give me every little detail, but I didn't know that so much stuff went into making a fish pond in someone's back yard!

We turned the corner and hit a little country road. It went on, and on, and on. Until.

'WELCOME TO WATER-TORTURE & THEMEPARK'

As soon as I read the line, I think I went as white as…well…Alice! I felt a lump appear at the back of my throat, they had to be joking about this! Would Carlisle or Esme really let them send me here? Oh…wait…_they _were here as well!

_Omg Omg Omg Omg Omg Omg, _were the only words going through my head.

"Bella, are you okay? You look rather pale!" That's it…overload!!

"ALICE!!" She jumped out of her seat.

"what did I do?" Oh no! those puppy dog eyes were not going to work this time!

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! I CANT GO THERE!" I knew I had to calm down. So, I took a deep breath, and counted to ten in my head.

"ok, I'm calm now. So, can you tell me why we are here?"

"well, we realised that we had never taken you to a theme park _or _swimming. So we thought that we would try it out for once. It cant hurt can it?" Oh, she had no idea!

I turned away from her, giving her the cold shoulder. Alice gasped, and then there was a bang on the windshield, then a screech, and then the shattering sound of glass. I ducked my head so I wouldn't be caught in the shattered glass from the front window. For some reason, Alice was the one screaming, probably about the state of her car! We came to a stop, and while I was trying to catch my breath, I was pulled by Alice.

"OH MY GOD! Bella, are you okay? OH! I am so sorry!" she sounded…_scared_!

"Alice, it's okay! I'm okay! But what happened?" she took some unnecessary breaths before she answered.

"I had a vision while I was driving of a car accident, but it wasn't until I was out of it that I realised that I hit that…WAIT!!" that was scary.

She jumped out of the car, only to be met by a tiny little man, smaller then her!

"oh my word madam, are you alright?" He sounded Spanish.

"NO! I AM NOT ALRIGHT! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"

The little man described how a company he worked for were pulling up some trees here, so when they piled them up, one must have slipped down on top of us.

After her rather loud lecture on tree safety, she came back to the car and opened my door.

"Now Bella, are you sure your alright? No injuries?"

"No, no Alice. I'm fine" then I felt something drip down my face and she raised one eyebrow.

"I must have a few scratches from the glass. Nothing more though"

"ok then" she stood up and leaned around the car. "quick, get on" she turned her back to me, so I guessed that we were running from here. I climbed on, and we raced into the trees.

"Alice, what about your car?"

"it's not in my hands anymore" she sounded upset, and angry.

We came to a massive field, and in the distance, I saw a big white house. No surprise to me as this would be my home for the next week! She stopped at the porch to let me off, and she opened the door.

"where are the others?" the house was to quiet for anyone to be in.

"they've probably gone out hunting or something. Let me get you some ice for your head"

Before I could object, she was back with a damp cloth and a small bag of ice. She dabbed at my head with the cloth to remove the dried blood, and then set the ice on the lump that was now forming on the back of my head. I had to admit, it felt good!

Alice was looking scared and upset, as if she was about to be beaten-up by someone like Emmett!

"Alice, c'mon! tell me what's up?"

"I'm sorry Bella. I just feel really bad about what happened earlier. I should have been paying more attention, I'm such a bad…"

"Alice! don't! it wasn't your fault. You did nothing wrong. How could I blame you for anything that happened? It was that stumpy little man!"

She met my gaze before she embraced me in one of her pixy-like hugs. We were there for, six seconds maybe, before the door flew open to reveal the others. Edward was in front, and the others behind him.

He came towards me and then froze with a look of horror on his face as he examined my head. I felt Alice stiffen beside me.

"hiya guys!" I tried to sound as enthusiastic as possible.

"what…the hell…HAPPENED!" Edward's voice seemed to shake the entire house.

"erm…well… you see…erm…" oh for God sake me, just spit it out! By this time, everyone else was in the living room. "We hit a tree" Edward just blinked. "or I should say that a tree hit us" I went from enthusiastic to casual.

"what do you mean a tree hit you?" he was pinching the bridge of his nose by this stage.

I took him through what had happened a few minutes ago, and he seemed to calm down. Jasper sat next to me and put Alice on his lap to comfort her, Carlisle was talking to Esme and Rosalie, and Emmett was…somewhere else.

I stood up, and walked over to Edward, who pulled me into his arms.

"let me see?" I took off the ice pack. It felt so much better know. After he came to the conclusion that I just had a small lump, I turned to Alice, who still looked scared stiff.

"Thankyou Alice! For the ice!" I called over to her.

She just simply nodded her head. To afraid to talk just incase Edward said anything to her. I turned to Edward and motioned him with my eyes to say something to her.

"Yes, Thankyou Alice!" he smiled to her, and I turned to see her lighten up and fly off Jaspers lap to give us both a hug.

"So, how are we going to start this party off then? Clubbing? Swimming? Bella can decide!" she looked in my direction with that look on her face from earlier on in the car when I had _offended _her. Uh Oh!! Luckily though, Carlisle came over to me and checked my head.

"erm…Alice I really don't think that it would be a good idea to start off tonight. Bella's head is pretty swollen" that's when I realised that I had no idea what the time was. I glanced at the clock on the wall opposite from me. _half six!!_ Her face fell a bit, but then all I heard was Emmett's booming voice from upstairs.

"ROSALIE! COME AND HELP ME!"

"What is it?" she sounded like she was going to pummel him.

"IT'S YOUR WARDROBE! IT'S JUST FALLEN ON ME! WITH ALL…" that's all I heard, but Rosalie had just disappeared though, so I guess she was sorting him out.

"well cant we go out so Bella can eat at least. It is her birthday today, so I don't see why we should stay in!" Alice was really pushing it.

Drat! Now I was in for it!

"Bella, how does that sound to you?" Now I really thought that Edward of all people wouldn't ask me that when my head was right! I looked at Alice, who put on those pleading eyes.

"I don't see why not" I held back a grimace.

"YAY! Quick come with me! I have the perfect outfit for you!" she pulled me out of Edwards arms, and ran me upstairs into a room, which looked like a beauticians room.

She sat me in the chair, and spun me around so I was facing the mirror. Then she got to work. The same as usual really; hair, make-up, outfit! Rosalie was helping her, so it didn't take as long. They were careful not to tug my head to hard, and half an hour later I was done. It was already dark outside, so they had no problem going out.

They picked me up, and dumped me in front of the mirror before leaving the room. Probably getting ready themselves. I gazed at the person in the mirror, unaware that it was me. My hair was half bundled on my head and half hanging in loose curls. My dress was a darkish blue that tightened around the waist, and flowed down just past my knees. After I had finished admiring myself, I left the room and found Alice walking down the hallway.

"Did I do you proud?"

"of course Alice. You always do!" she threw me a little smile and we both walked down the stairs, only to be met by our family at the bottom. Alice flew into Japers arms, and they headed out to the cars. I had only realised then that only Edward and I were in the room. He walked over to me and pulled me up into a kiss that seemed to go on forever. Not that I minded that!

He pulled out of it. "you look beautiful"

"I can say the same to you" he was wearing a black suit with a white shirt.

He smiled that crooked smile, and pulled me towards the door.

We all drove separately to the restaurant, but all parked side by side. Then, together, we walked in.

"Bella, before any of this happens, I am so sorry!" _Jasper??_ why would Jasper say this?

He ran in after Alice, when Edward reached me. "is he okay?"

"yh yh, just said happy birthday!" I had worked on my lying abilities, and tonight they seemed to pay off.

"good evening. How many to a table?" this girl was different to the ones we usually get. She was fair skinned, brown hair with highlights, and about Rosalie's height. Not the tall blonde, bubble-gum lipstick type.

"eight please" Carlisle answered in the same friendly tone.

"right this way then please" we followed her down past all the other guests, and into another section.

"I'm sorry, but for such a large number, we will have to place you in the party section. Is that okay?" I had seen ten people sitting back out there. Maybe she was the same as most of them.

"yes that's no problem" she gestured for us to sit down, and we followed.

Once we were all sat, I realised that Emmett was missing.

"hey Edward, where's Emmett?" I was hoping that he had gotten him back for the plane ride.

"erm…" he was cut off by Emmett walking up behind Rosalie, and taking his seat next to her.

"where have you been? Its Bella's birthday, and you turn up late!" Rosalie asked him in a disgusted tone. We had become friends throughout the past few weeks.

"oh you'll see…" he set his gaze on me. "…you'll see" he had that evil look in his eye, and I had to admit, I was pretty scared.

A few moments later the waitress came back out carrying eight menus on a tray.

"Hello! My name is Amy, and I will be your waitress for tonight. What would you like to drink?" she looked at all of us one by one.

"Bella?" Edward asked, and she turned in my direction with a friendly look to her.

"erm…I'll have a lemonade please"

"ok then, that will be right out" I realised that she hadn't asked anyone else for a drink. I know they don't drink this stuff, but I thought that she would have asked. I looked over to Emmett who was staring right at me, with a hint of a grin on his face. Oh dear! What was he going to do to me?

"I'll be right back!" Emmett ran out of the restaurant, not looking back.

"typical! I'm sorry Bella!" Rosalie was going to pummel him!!

"that's okay! Why are you apologising?"

"for Emmett" Emmett then came back through the doors and joined us once again. Rosalie was about to smack him, but Amy came back out.

"here you are" She came back out with a huge glass of lemonade, with 2 straws, and a lemon segment on the side. "enjoy! I'll will take your order in a few minutes!"

I had realised that Jasper seemed to be so quiet since our last talk and wondered if he had anything to do with Emmett's behaviour.

I was about to ask Edward something, when all of the Cullen's heads jerked up at the same time.

"dam it!" Edward said.

"I'll go with you!" Emmett said.

"me to" Jasper spoke!!

"okay then. We'll see you in a minute" Carlisle and Esme were talking about something when he said this.

The three boy's jumped up and left. I watched them leave, and then picked up the lemonade to take a gulp. Little did I know that this evening was about to get even more embarrassing!

**I need a few more reviews for another chapter now!!  
i have a plan for the next chapter, but i need you to help me with a few ways for Alice's revenge on Bella!  
(remember that they are in a waterpark and themepark) **

**any idea's would really help!!**

**Thanxing you guy's!!**

**xxxxxxxx**


	4. so much for 'lemonade'

Bpov

I woke up in what I thought was Edwards bedroom. I felt all dizzy and sick.

"good morning. How are you feeling?" that all to familiar, angelic voice asked.

"dizzy, sick…what happened?"

_Flashback_

Epov 

Jasper, Emmett and I ran to the cars to see what had set the alarms off. We were okay with running because it was dark so no one would notice us. It must have been kids mucking around. But the only sent I have is Emmett's. Strange.

We all made our way back to the restaurant, but when we got inside…

"CARLISLE! What's wrong with her!?" Alice screamed, coming out of the ladies room.

"I think her drink has been spiked" said Carlisle, picking up her 'lemonade' and sniffing it. "yep, defiantly!"

I ran to the table we were sitting at, but Bella nor Rosalie were there.

"What happened? Where are they?" I asked, fuming.

Alice answered me. "Bella was fine, but when you left, she went a little weird"

"what do you mean by weird?" I just wanted a straight forward answer!

"well…she sort of…got a little drunk, somehow, in one second" she turned around and (at human pace) ran back through the door she came out of.

I turned to face Jasper and Emmett. Jasper was horror struck, and Emmett was trying to hold back a laugh.

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!?" he really knew how to whined me up.

"no, no not at all" he replied, still holding it.

"I swear, if I ever find out who did this…" I paused to look at Emmett, who went from being hysterical, to scared stiff. We just stood there, looking at each other. If he made one move, he knew what was going to happen.

Carlisle was talking to our waitress, and Esme must have gone with Alice.

"is that my Edward I see there?" oh god! She really was drunk. I shut my eyes and turned around. When I opened them, there she was, falling all over the place, and jabbering on about something I didn't even understand.

"oh look at that!" she turned to the stage where everyone was sitting and got onto it some how. I went to go and get her, but someone grabbed my arm.

"I wouldn't mate, it will just be more embarrassing for her tomorrow!" Jasper said, and for some reason, I felt as if he was right.

"hello Mr. piano man" Bella whispered, "do you know the song Dreaming of you?" it amazed me that she sounded clear!

"erm, yh I think so" he sounded like he wasn't sure what to say.

"good, good! Erm…can I have everybody's attention please!" uh oh! "I would like to invite my sister Alice up here, to help me with this song!" Alice had just come back in with Esme and Rosalie, but I think she heard that!

"I told you to watch her!" she said

"well I had to many people thinking things, you probably got mixed up somewhere…"

"ALICE! don't ignore me! I know you can here! So get your spiky head up here now!" now you could here how drunk she was.

Alice gulped, and so walked up to the stage.

"here we go! Now Alice…" she put one hand on her shoulder. "you know the song Dreaming of you don't you?"

"err, y-yes" she stuttered.

"good!" she turned back to the piano man. "what's your name again?"

"Joe" he answered.

"well Joey-boy, time to start playing! And NO mistakes!" she ordered.

"yh, yh sure! Whatever you say!" he turned on the chair and started the music. Bella picked up two microphones from the floor, well, she did stumble a bit, but Alice caught her. She gave Alice a microphone.

"you sing with me!" she said.

"okay then" Alice answered.

**Late at night when all the world, is sleeping**

**I stay up and think, of you**

She was looking at me, and, oh dear! I was joined by the others.

**And I wish on a star, that somewhere you are thinking**

**Of me to!**

**Cause I'm dreaming**

**Of you tonight**

**Till tomorrow**

**I'll be holding you tight**

**And there's no where in the world I'd rather be…**

**Then here in my room**

**Dreaming about**

**You and me!**

Alice wasn't so bad. She sung louder so human ears couldn't here Bella, thankfully for her. And not to mention that Alice could never get drunk, so this was just an embarrassment to her!

They sung the rest of the song, and everyone applauded for them (Alice mostly I think!).

"Thankyou Joey-boy!" Bella said. Alice grabbed her arm and tugged her over to the edge of the stage, where the steps were.

"why are we going this way? It's quicker to go this way!" Bella pulled away from Alice's grasp. She wasn't holding her tightly because she didn't want to hurt her. Bella went to get off the front of the stage, but fell flat on her face. I went to run over but unknowingly, Jasper was still holding me, his eyes wide as he stared at the stage. By the time I had looked back, Alice had picked Bella up, and, I think, she was unconscious.

"jasper?" I asked, looking at my arm.

"oh, sorry!" he said.

I ran over to Bella, and took her in my arms.

"lets just get out of here" Alice said, obviously embarrassed now.

"good idea!" I agreed. We walked past our waitress, and handed her ten dollars. I was sure that one glass of 'lemonade' was much less, but I didn't have time. The others followed us out, and we all got into our cars, and drove back.

When we got there, I took Bella straight up to our room. Alice dressed her for bed, and Carlisle handed me an ice-pack to rest on her head. Everything was quiet that night apart from Alice talking about her embarrassment.

_End flashback_

Bpov

"oh…my…GOD!" I cant believe I did that!

"yh, you did give us the scare, and Alice embarrassment to last her a lifetime!" he chuckled.

I slowly sat up, and then I was in Edwards arms. He flew down the stairs, and sat us on the sofa next to Alice.

"oh Alice, I am so sorry about last night!" I felt like I was going to die of embarrassment as much as she was, if she could.

"never mind, it was, in a way, fun! But I still want to know something!" she raised her voice for the last part to get everyone attention.

Everyone joined the room.

"right, now then…" Alice started.

"OWWW!" Emmett screamed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR EMMETT!" Rosalie screeched.

"it felt like fun at the time"

"fun…FUN! YOU SET THE CAR ALARMS OFF, YOU SPIKED BELLA'S DRINK, CAUSED ALICE AND BELLA TO HOLD EMBARRASSMENT WITH THEM FOR ETERNATY, AND YOU THOUGHT IT SOUNDED FUN!" We heard an almighty thud, and then Emmett came crashing down the stairs in roly-poly's. Rosalie ran down after him, while he tried to crawl away, but was stopped by Edward in front of him, and Alice to the side, both with furious faces.

"oh…uh oh!" Emmett said, looking scared to death.

"erm…Bella, would you like to come with us?" Esme asked.

"err…I think it would be safer!" I answered. I followed Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper into the other lounge, not quite as big, but just as homey.

"let me see your head please Bella" Carlisle said. Obviously from where I fell of the stage.

We sat there in silence, but we could here the screams and begging's of Emmett.

"no! please…have mercy!" then he spoke no more.

"erm, Jasper?" I asked.

"yes?"

"did you know what Emmett was going to do to me yesterday?" that took him by surprise.

"well, while we were on the plane, he was muttering something about a birthday surprise, and how you needed to do a human thing, but I didn't think he meant getting you drunk. I'm sorry, I should have thought!" he looked down ashamed.

"no no, it wasn't your fault! You didn't know!" I said, trying to reassure him. He looked up and smiled at me.

After a few more crashes, and screams, and cries for help, there was silence in the room. We all sat there in silence until Emmett came in, looking like a human who had been trampled on in a protest rampage!

"Bella…I am so very…very…sorry!" he explained, through deep breaths.

"well, next time don't try and be cleaver, because it wont get you anywhere apart from down the stairs and into the fists of your siblings!" I couldn't hold it much longer, so I let it out. I was on the floor in hysterics, and soon enough, Esme, Carlisle and Jasper followed.

When we had finished, and Emmett had gone upstairs, Edward, Alice and Rosalie joined us.

"I think that taught him a lesson!" Rosalie said. "I'm sorry Bella! Next time I'll keep him on a leash!"

"I'll hold you to it!" I responded. "so, what's going on today?" I had been dreading this moment.

"hmm, let me think…" I assumed it was Alice. Edward squeezed me tightly to his side. "I know! Theme park! I hear they got some wicked rides in there!" I gulped.

"okay then!" I was partly enthusiastic! "why not!"

Alice made that face again. "Excellent!"

**Another chapter!!**

**Thanks to: ****flame of the forrest, neersan, InsaneVampireWeirdo and **

**Ranma-Chan93 for there reviews so far!**

**I'll update soon!**

**Love you peeps!**

**Thanxing you again!!**

**xxxxxx**


End file.
